Hey Hey What Can I Do
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Jade blames Andre for her break up with Beck and pays him a visit.Set during 'Worst Couple'
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious**

"Who could that be?" Andre wondered as he hurried to answer his front door, it was nearly 1am. He snatched the door open to reveal a very pissed off looking Jade.

"What in the name of Nancy-" he began. Jade cut him off with a punch to the gut. "This is all your fault!" she yelled as he doubled over from having the wind knocked out of him. "Jade, what –" he began to say, but she grabbed a handful of his dreads and began dragging him up the stairs. Andre stumbled up the stairs blindly being led by Jade until she flung him into a room she assumed was his and closed the door.

"Jade what in the world is wrong with you?" he asked rubbing his scalp where she manhandled him. "Me and Beck are over and it's all your fault!" she said, her voice sounding close to breaking.

Andre thought back to the night's events, with the couples argument and subsequent breakup. "How is this my fault?" the musician asked. "You were the one who didn't invite us to Vega's stupid card game and you were the one who said Beck and I fight too much!" she said. "You can't blame that on me! You two made everyone in the group feel uncomfortable. You guys made Robbie cry!" Andre yelled. "We were all sick of it!"

"So you all sit down to a card game and talk about how much you hate us, is that how it was?" Jade asked. "What! No, none of us hate you" he said. "I couldn't tell the way you were all racing over to be with me when Beck didn't come to the door" she said sadly.

Andre thought back to after Jade walked out. She'd described everyone in the room, the word friend never being applied to anyone. Pet was the closest and that was for Cat. He was about to throw that fact in her face when he really looked at Jade. He was taken aback by the sadness that had overtaken her. She looked off into space, as if willing tears not to fall.

He had been worried about her when he heard her drive off but figured Cat would comfort her, maybe even Tori, even though Jade claimed they weren't friends. She'd done it once before.

None of them had really had their hearts in the game after Beck and Jade's fight. Beck was the first to leave, with the others slowly following one after the other. He was surprised in all this time that no one had checked up on Jade, not even Beck.

"Jade I – " Oh save it Andre, I don't care about any dumb excuses you try to come up with" Jade said as she started to make her way towards the door. "Jade listen" Andre said blocking her way "Move" she said glaring at him "No Jade, you said no one was there for you so now I will be" he said, taking her hand and leading her over to sit on his bed.

"What happened after you left?" he asked. Jade let out a sigh and looked at her scuffed boots "I drove past his RV and thought about waiting for him so I could kick his ass" Jade said, earning a chuckle from Andre "But instead I just went home and cut up anything in my room that reminded me of him" she said. "Then when I ran out of things to cut up I got mad all over again and figured I'd cut you" she said looking at Andre.

He visibly gulped and did a once over on Jade to make sure he didn't see any concealed scissors. He didn't, lucky for him. "Well Jade instead of cutting me to shreds how about we talk instead?" Andre asked. Jade looked annoyed then replied "Fine". "They both sat there awkwardly looking around a few seconds both unsure what to talk about.

Jade suddenly got up and walked over to his keyboard. "Nice music equipment" she said tapping his microphone. "Yeah, I'm a musician. Comes with the territory" he said. Suddenly Andre got an idea. "Know what would make you feel better?" he asked.

"Cutting your hair?" Jade responded glancing back at Andre. "Um..no" Andre said slowly "Lets write a song" he said. "We'll write some lyrics, record it, and make something good come from tonight". "I guess", Jade said sitting down on the keyboard bench.

Suddenly her pearphone went off. She looked at her screen and suddenly a pained expression filled her face.

"What happened?" Andre asked. Jade didn't respond, just pointed her phone towards Andre who glanced at the phone and felt a pang of hurt for the dark actress. On the Slap Beck's latest status simply said Single. Yup., with the info Beck is dating Jade removed.

Jade's head dropped and Andre immediately put an arm around her. When she began to sob softly Andre looked around unsure what to do. Jade suddenly let out a loud sob that startled Andre and almost caused him to fall off the bench.

"It'll be okay Jade" he said pulling her off the bench and back to his bed. He sat them down and let her head lean against his shoulder, his chin resting on top of her head. Andre felt his shirt become wet as Jade continued to cry her out against his neck. He gave her a squeeze, wishing he knew how to make her pain go away.

Jade lifted her face from Andre's neck and looked at him. All the years Andre had known her, she'd never looked so vulnerable. It pulled on something within him. He felt as if his body was moving on autopilot.

Andre looked into Jade's watery eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Jade inhale and still as he moved his lips against hers. Then to his surprise, he felt her lips move against his. His hands that were around her shoulders slowly slid her leather jacket off, tossing it away. Jade pressed a hand to Andre's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Andre, going off of instinct, stood, his mouth still against Jade's and slid his hands under her, lifting her and pushing her backwards onto the bed. Andre, hovering above Jade, placed his hands on either side of her head and locked his fingers with hers. Jade, with Andre's arms linked to hers, rolled them over and kissed his neck in the spot she'd cried just a few minutes ago. She placed a kiss on his chin, his cheek, his lips, and his forehead before rolling over and wrapping his arms securely around her. His arms held onto her as they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Andre awoke feeling stiff and exhausted. He began to rise up when he felt something unfamiliar on the side of his body. He turned his head to find Jade West curled into his shoulder.<p>

Her normally flawless raven and blue striped hair disheveled, dried streaks of black makeup running down each cheek. The previous night's events flashed through his head and he blinked. He started to shake Jade to wake her, when he stopped just before his hand reached her face.

Even with makeup smeared over her face and no doubt puffy swollen eyes, there was something peaceful about the Queen of Mean sleeping soundly in his bed. Jade's breathe caught in her throat as she felt someone near her while she slept.

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened them to unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes focused and adjusted to see two thoughtful brown eyes staring back at her.

"Andre" she said "What time is it?"

Sliding his arm from behind her, he reached for his phone and responded 7AM.

"What!" Jade immediately sprang up and out of his bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "I guess I fell asleep too. You came over kind of late in your attempt to murder me" Andre said.

Remembrance of the previous nights events washed over Jade and she calmed. "Sorry" she said softly. "It's cool" Andre said walking over and wrapping his arms around her. She lightly returned the embrace before heading towards the door.

"Are you okay Jade" Andre asked remembering how devastated she'd seemed a few hours ago. Jade visibly thought about the question and responded "Yeah I am. If Beck wants to be single let him". She then made her way down the stairs and out of Andre's home, leaving him with a strange sense of loneliness watching her go.

Andre made his way into Hollywood Arts unintentionally looking for a certain black clad singer. Before he had a chance to turn the corner, Tori stopped him. "Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hola Chica" he responded. From behind Tori he caught site of Jade. She looked seemingly calm for someone who'd had her heart broken a few hours ago.

"Hey Jade how you – "Andre's question went unfinished as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the janitors closet. "What's going on?" he asked. "What have you told Vega or Beck about last night?" Jade screeched.

"What! Nothing" he answered.

"So you haven't mentioned anything to them about last night?"

"Nope, and I won't either" Andre stated with no hesitation in his voice. "Oh well then" Jade said a little calmer "Don't" she said before pulling him in for a warm hug.

While surprised by her sudden mood swing, he responded to the embrace just as warmly. "Thank you for last night" she mumbled into his shoulder. ""You're welcome" he responded into her ear.

Their close moment was interrupted by the opening of the door and four pairs of eyes landing on them, three looking surprised and one looking surprisingly angry. "What are you two doing?" Beck asked loudly to his best friend and now ex-girlfriend. "Going to class" Jade replied smoothly before walking past the staring group.

All eyes then turned to Andre "What was that?" Beck asked a guilty looking Andre. "See what happened was Jade – and then she – um I gotta go to class" Andre suddenly took off from the closet leaving his friends with confused looks on their faces.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. This will probably be a 2-3 shot fic. Any suggestions you have you can drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Victorious. Nope**

By lunch the entire school knew about Beck and Jade's breakup. This fact left their entire table virtually swamped by girls. Girls that kept "accidentally" spilling food close to the table, some even on Robbie. "Oops! I'm so sorry" a girl said picking up the items on her tray she'd dropped conveniently next to Beck.

Jade noticed all of this while sitting at her secluded table three rows over. She was busy sending death glares to any loser who tried to talk to her. Leaving Festus's truck with a sandwich in hand, Andre was on his way to their usual table when he was surprised by what he saw.

At the gang's usual table there were groups of girls furiously wiping food off of Robbie, while at the same time apologizing to Beck, though he didn't have a drop of food on him. Across the courtyard he saw Jade sitting alone looking at her salad like she wanted to murder it.

Tori waved over to Andre from her spot next to Robbie for him to come sit. He saw Tori but found his legs carrying him over to Jade's table. Placing his sandwich down he didn't catch the questioning stares from Tori's table, or Beck narrow his eyes at him.

"Sup Jade" Andre said sitting across from her. She glanced up at him through her dark shades slightly surprised but responded "Nothing, just trying not to vomit up my lunch. You?".

"Nothing much". They were silent for a bit, each lightly eating their lunch. Andre noticed how an air of sadness seemed to hang over Jade. She let out deep sighs from time to time and was beginning to sniffle.

"You really okay?" he asked concerned. "I said I'm fine!" she said a little too quickly. He stared at her a few moments before he said "Get up".

"What?" Jade responded surprised. "You heard me woman. Get your toosh up and let's go finish that song you and me started last night."

Jade silently regarded what Andre said recalling how they had set out last night to write a song to make her feel better. _"Why not, _she thought. It beat watching idiotic sluts throw themselves at her ex.

Jade grabbed her bag and linked elbows with Andre."I'm singing a solo, you just play" she said as they walked away. "Deal, but I'm helping write" he responded. They were too into their conversation to notice their friends' wistful glances as they strolled away.

* * *

><p>They sat in the Blackbox Theater on the piano bench, knees touching. After playing around with lyrics for a few minutes, they gave up on getting an actual song done and instead decided to just enjoy each other's company.<p>

"So" Andre said as his fingers rested on piano keys "about last night" he began.

"What about it?" Jade's mood swinging suddenly. "It's just…what am I to you?" he asked. "Huh?" Jade asked confused.

"Tori's not your friend, you only tolerate Robbie, Cat's a pet, what am I to you?" Jade looked at Andre thoughtfully and placed her hand on his cheek. The gesture surprised him.

"You're my friend and someone I care about – a lot" Jade said. "I don't call many people that so you should be honored" she said half joking. Andre didn't know how to respond to Jade's confession. He'd been wondering where they stood, he liked his place in her life.

"Friends" he said "Well friend, can we do more of this" he asked suddenly catching her off guard and pressing his lips to hers. He felt Jade smirk against his lips. She broke their kiss.

"I'm usually only so nice to my friends" Jade said. Andre pressed his mouth to hers again "Can't you make an exception for someone who you care about – a lot" he said against her lips. She smiled at him "Maybe" she said grabbing her bag.

"Though I may need more convincing or an incentive for being so damn nice" she said walking away smiling. Andre grabbed his things and followed after her "Oh I can give you great incentives!" he said chasing behind her laughing.

**So** I**'m thinking of turning this into a Jandre series of one shots, prompts, etc. They're fun to write for! So send me some ideas!** **And thanks for the reviews and alerts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.**

Jade walked into Sikowitz class and was surprised to see the usual rows of seats replaced by pianos, some tiny and some normal sized. "Jade look, I'm like a giant piano player!" Cat said at a miniature piano that fit into her lap.

"And I'm a giant wrecking ball" Jade said raising her boot over cats head. "Jade! Don't squash Cat" Andre said walking into the class and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her towards a normal sized piano and pushing her down onto the bench.

He let his fingers linger on her stomach, concealed by the piano frame. Beck, Tori, and Robbie were watching the scene slightly amused. Maybe more surprised by how friendlier Jade and Andre were being than usual.

Sikowitz took the moment to skip into class. "Egad! Where are your desks!" he said shocked. "We don't know, you tell us" Rex said. "Right, we will be learning the art of musicals" he said.

"Cheers rang out through the class and one "whatever".

"Everyone partner up and write a scene that incorporates both acting and a musical number." Sikowitz said. Andre turned towards Jade on the bench. "Partners?" she said bumping her forehead against his arms that were resting against the keys.

"I don't know" he said hiding a smirk. "I may need some incentives" he said low so only she'd hear. She lifted her head slightly that was resting on his outstretched arm and bit him. "Oww Jade!" he said snatching his arm from her and examining the area her teeth had punctured him.

"You're gonna pay for that" he said lowly. One side of her mouth tilted into a grin. "Looking forward to it" she said. They stared at the each other, daring the other to strike first. Their mini battle was cut short by Tori hopping over.

"Partners?" she said giving Andre a smile. "Sorry Tori I'm working with  
>Jade".<p>

"Sorry Tori" Jade mimicked in a snide voice. "Aww but we always work together" Tori said. "Jade can't you work with Cat?"

They all looked over to the red head who was bent over her piano playing it with her nose. "Noooo" Jade said dragging the word out. "Hmmph" Tori said walking over to Cat. Jade reached into her bag and pulled out her notepad reserved for her plays.

"Oooh the fancy notepad" Andre said clapping his hands together. "I feel special".

"You're not" Jade said ripping a page out and placing it on top of the piano.

"..."

"What?" Jade said.

"You just couldn't let me be special could you?" Andre said with mock seriousness. Jade placed her hands on his cheeks and pushed them together "Aww are your feelings hurt?" she asked.

He nodded yes, her hands still against his cheeks. "Good" she said suddenly pulling her hands away and smacking them on his cheeks. "Oww yet again Jade!" he said smiling and ramming his head into her chest.

Across the room Beck and Robbie watched as Jade and Andre whispered to each other and invaded the other's personal space. "Looks like you've been replaced, hehehe" Rex said to Beck from his spot on Robbie's lap. "Dude" Beck said.

"Rex!" Robbie said. "Beck" rolled his eyes and made himself look away.

XXxxxxXX

Andre hummed melodies to himself while Jade tapped her pencil against her pages staring at Andre. "It's been 30 minutes, unless your mindless humming turns into coherent thoughts I'm dumping you as a partner" Jade said.

"Hey no fair, everyone gets writers block at one point or another" he said placing a hand on her thigh. "Sometimes your mind just goes blank and you can't think clear. I know you get like that".

"Nope" she replied. "Never?" he said.

"Only idiots –"her thought was suddenly forgotten as Andre took the hand resting on her thigh and inched it higher up her skirt until it sat directly between her legs.

Jade tried to discreetly look around, making sure no one noticed the situation she was presently in. Jade lowered her head shielding herself entirely from the rest of the class. "Move your hand now" Jade said low with her teeth clenched. "Gladly" Andre said.

He pulled his hand back and Jade started to relax, until he brought it back and started lightly stroking the front of her underwear. She started to shiver and tried to close her legs. "So Jade, what did you have for breakfast?" Andre asked still rubbing her. He suddenly turned his hand and pressed his fingers against her hard still rubbing and gripping her. Jades thighs continued to shake against his hands. Andre placed his mouth near her ear "What's the matter Jade, cat got your tongue?"

She suddenly remembered where they were and used both her hands to grab his and push them away. She hopped up off the bench and towards the door. "Sikowitz I'm going to the bathroom" she said leaving quickly. "If my partner gets a bathroom break I want one too" Andre said getting up and following Jade out.

"Jade looked weird" Tori said from her spot next to Cat. "That's nothing new" Rex said. "No she looked flustered almost" Tori stated. They all exchanged looks but shrugged.

Jade was speed walking towards the bathroom. She felt too suffocated and uncomfortable; she felt like she needed to strip down to her tank top and catch her breath. She was about to push open the door to the girls room when suddenly from behind a hand maneuvered her next door into the boys bathroom.

"What the- "she began. She felt the person behind her bring her against him. She recognized the toned arms around her as Andre's. He hugged her from behind. "Only idiots can't make coherent thoughts" he said mockingly against her ear.

Before she could reply he turned her facing him and pushed his lips against hers. She wanted to be angry and do unpleasant things to him with her new scissors located in her bag, but the feeling of his hands gripping her and holding her close was too good to pass up.

He used his body to push her into the nearest stall, closing the door behind them. Jade dropped her bag as she continued to kiss Andre. He brought his arms under her and lifted her off the ground, her back sliding up the graffiti covered wall of the stall.

Their kisses were rushed and hard. One of his hands came from under her hip and slipped into her jacket, attempting to slide the form fitting leather off. His mouth began to trail from her lips to her throat when suddenly they caught the whoosh of the door opening.

"Andre you in here?" Beck's voice called out.

Jade and Andre stalled. He looked terrified his friend would find out he was in here with his ex. Jade just looked annoyed at being interrupted.

Andre pressed his finger to his lips signaling Jade to be quiet. She rolled her eyes but didn't speak. "Yeah man, my grandma made chili last night. It's not good in here man. It's not good!" Andre said trying to get him to leave.

Jade smirked but held in her laugh. "Ew" Beck said. "Okay you take care of that, but hey man how's Jade?" he asked.

She looked confused Beck asked about her. "She's great" Andre said, moaning dramatically afterwards trying to get Beck to leave already.

"Okay it's just you two seemed close since...you know"

"Since you two broke up" Andre said matter-of-factly. "Yeah" Beck said a little sadly, exiting the bathroom. He looked at Jade, who had her head leaning against the stall, her legs still wrapped around him.

"What a mood killer" she said unlatching her legs. "He doesn't have to be" Andre said pulling her to him.

"Too late" Jade said opening the door and grabbing her bag. She pushed the bathroom door open and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. She quickly stepped out then slowly started walking back to Sikowitz class. Andre came out of the bathroom and looked at her walking away.

She kept her body straight but turned her head. "You better have gotten over your writers block by now" she said. He could hear the smirk in her voice. Catching up to her, he put an arm around her shoulder. They made their way back to class his arm still around her oblivious to the stares their friends gave them.

They sat back at their piano. Jade pulled out her notepad once again and a pen. Andre waited for her to rip the pages out but was surprised by her placing the journal in front of him. "Get to writing so we can be done with this crap" she said leaning forward. Andre smiled, his writers block officially out the window. "I'm pretty sure I could write an album right about now" he said.

**Hey everyone who's still reading this! So after this chapter I'm going to start on the one shots and other type stories in this Jandre universe. Thanks for reading and drop a review. Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed it so far. Until next time!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victoious. **

**A/N: I was done with this story, but someone suggested that it needed to be wrapped up in a nice bow so here it is :)**

**PS: What did you all think of Tori Goes Platinum?**

Andre stood up hearing pounding at his door, already knowing who it was. Opening the door he was greeted by an agitated Jade. "Hey J –"she stomped past cutting him off. "Do you know how annoying it is having to walk a freaking mile here!" she said.

"I only asked you to park on the next block in case…you know.."

"Yeah whatever" Jade said heading upstairs. Closing the door, Andre followed behind her. He walked in on her peeling off her metallic blue boots and lining them against his wall. Sitting back on his bed, Jade sat down next to him. Looking over, Andre measured the distance between their lips in his head and began to lean in.

Seeing him leaning in Jade closes her eyes and stills. Feeling bold, Andre skims his lips over her mouth and brings his mouth to her nose, biting down. Seeing her eyes fly open and recognizing the look they held Andre quickly wrapped his lips around the spot his teeth had been. He held his breathe hoping she thought his joke was funny.

Narrowing her eyes, Jade tilted her head back so her lips met his. Capturing his top lip between her teeth, she bit down **hard. **"Oww!" Andre said licking his lip. Jade leaned forward and kissed his lip where her teeth had been. He felt her lips turn up into a smile against his and couldn't keep his away.

Andre heard a car door slam outside his window. "That your mom" Jade stated rather than asked. "Yeah should be" Andre said sitting against his headboard. "Good thing she came, you were about to be in a world of pain Harris. Nobody makes me feel pain without my consent" Jade said smirking. Andre let out a nervous laugh and reached towards her attempting to poke her nose.

Jade pulled out a pair of scissors and opened them. Andre figured he shouldn't press his luck anymore. He heard the door open downstairs and the familiar clang of his mom throwing her keys on the table. "Andre!" his mom called out. "I'm up here!" he yelled back.

"Okay sweetie he's in his room head on up" he heard her say. "Thank you Ms. Harris" a voice both Jade and Andre recognized responded.

"_What's __he__ doing here?"_ Jade whispered hopping off the bed. _"I don't know hide!"_ Andre whispered back frantically. They heard footsteps coming upstairs getting closer _"In the closet!"_ Andre said shoving Jade in just as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!" he said hoping he sounded normal.

"Hi there!" Robbie said poking his head in. "Oh hey man, what's up?" Andre asked hoping to make this as short as possible. "Some of us are going to the beach today, I was gonna text but I was close so I thought I'd pop over and invite you personally!" Robbie said.

"Um sure, who's all going?" Andre asked. "Me, Cat, Tori, and Beck" he responded. "What about Jade?" Andre asked "I'm sure Cat will invite her" Robbie said. "Sounds cool, I'll meet up with you all later then" Andre said. "Awesome, see you then. Remember to pack plenty of sunscreen" Robbie said walking out.

"Sure" Andre answered dryly. Once he heard his front door open and close Andre pulled open his closet door. He was greeted by a frowning Jade. "Like I really want to go on another doomed beach trip with those people, you remember what happened last time!" Jade said walking over to the window and peeking out. Andre wrapped his arms around Jade and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come on it could be fun" he said, his voice muffled by her shoulder. "We can see if you tan" he said laughing. "Yeah then we'd match" she said rubbing her arm on his. They laughed as she turned and gave him a bite free kiss.

* * *

><p>The gang stood around Beck's driveway waiting for their driver. Beck came from his RV keys in hand. "Hey Andre you want to ride up front?"<p>

"No thanks, I think I'll hang in the back, nap a little" he said feigning a yawn. Beck looked over to Jade, who was looking at Andre. "Why so tired?" She asked climbing into the RV. Andre followed with a smirk on his face. Beck figured he'd been seeing a new girl. "Guess I'll ride up front captain!" Robbie said moving towards the truck. "Oh me too! We can play punch buggy!" Cat said. Beck rolled his eyes."Yeah I don't think you two will like –"he began trying to dissuade their suggestion.

Jade and Andre stared at the rocking roof, lying in Beck's bed, barely touching. Tori sat across from them, back turned headphones in. Jade pressed her feet against Andre's and pushed one leg forward. Andre lifted his head slightly and smiled, pushing back with his one foot. They took turns peddling their invisible bike for a while before they felt the RV swerve to a stop.

Andre pressed his feet against Jade's, his knees bent, acknowledging how much bigger his foot was than hers. They pushed back and forth neither caring about the sudden stop until the RV door opened. Stepping in Beck was surprised to see Jade and Andre so close.

"Um one of you needs to switch with Cat and Robbie" he said, not really volunteering Tori. "Yeah, not happening" Jade responded rolling over. Andre looked at Tori hoping she'd volunteer, but she'd managed to fall asleep in a chair. "Guess I'll ride up front" Andre said sitting up. Beck stepped out of his room and yelled for Cat and Robbie.

Standing up to leave, Andre glanced at Jade. She was staring at him with her head resting on a pillow. Looking back to make sure Tori was still asleep, he leaned over and gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek. Coming up, he saw Cat entering the doorway. He wondered if she had seen anything, but she just yelled "Yay Jade! You and I get to have a rolling sleepover!"

"No!" Andre heard Jade yell in response.

Sitting on the passenger side of the car, Robbie between them, Andre wished he was back in the RV with Jade. He had begged her to come with them hoping to spend some time with her, now he was stuck in a dude mobile when he could've been back lying in bed with her. "I asked Jade if she wanted to get back together" Beck said. "You did?" Andre asked concerned.

"She completely shut me down" Beck said. Andre stayed quiet. What was he gonna say "That's okay, I'd rather you two not get back together anyway since we're sleeping together?" "What do you think"? Thankfully Robbie offered up his advice.

"You're a handsome young man, you'll get any girl in no time". Beck made a face but thanked him anyway. "Andre what do you think?" Beck asked peeking over Robbie. "Yeah man. What he said".

.

.

After an awkward car ride Andre had never been happier to see the beach. He hopped out of Beck's car and headed straight for the RV. Tori swung the door open almost hitting him in the face. "Finally!" she said stepping into the sun "Do you know I've been in there the entire time while they played the Annoy Tori Game?" she said to Andre. "It's super fun though" Cat said stepping out of the RV, Jade behind her smiling. "Yeah fun for you two!" Tori said stomping off.

"Whatever let's get in the water" Jade replied. "I thought you hated the ocean?" Andre said."I checked online, dolphin sightings are rare here". His only response was an "Oh".

He tipped her hat over and took off running "race you there!" Jade caught her hat before it hit the ground. Grinning she broke out into a run behind Andre, leaving their friends to catch up. Jade followed Andre as he dove into the water, shedding his clothes on the way down.

Underwater hidden from the view of the others, he sought out her hands. Pulling her to him his lips met hers. He held her face for a moment before they broke apart in a haze of bubbles, both surfacing for air at the same time.

Cat came wading into the water "Did Jade try to drown you?" she said playfully. "Possibly" Jade responded dryly. Cat looked nervous "Umm why don't we play chicken?" she said changing the subject. "Okay" Andre said going to stand in front of Jade.

She looked at him confused when he suddenly dropped into the water in front of her, grabbing her legs. Beck had come into the water by now; Tori and Robbie were nowhere to be seen. Andre swam between Jade's legs, resisting the urge to do something that he'd regret (not really), and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Yaay Andre's back!" Cat yelled when he surfaced. Walking over to Beck, Cat unexpectedly pushed him underwater. Jade and Andre looked at each other confused. Cat hopped on what Andre figured was Beck's shoulders while he was still submerged. His guess was right as Cat came up with Beck right under her. Jade looked amused, "Ready?" she called. Beck looked annoyed but gave a "yeah".

Andre ran towards Beck, his arms securely holding onto Jade's legs. "Ahhh!" Cat screamed leaning back causing Beck and her to fall backwards into the water. Andre smiled looking up at Jade. She held both her hands to his face, her fingertips circling his lip. Cat and Beck surfaced together, him shaking water from his hair staring down at her.

"Do you know how the game is played?" he asked. "Of course" she said staring at him "Cause I don't think you do!" Beck yelled. Cat looked at him her eyes big, she let out a sob. Beck rolled his eyes "Let's just switch partners" he said quickly. "KK!" Cat said wading towards Andre, who reluctantly lowered Jade. Andre watched her float over to Beck.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Here you go mean girl" Festus said handing Jade her lunch. She only glared at him. Turning, she finds Beck standing behind her looking like he's waiting for someone. Feeling a buzz in her pocket she opens her phone to a text from Andre

**From Andre:** We eating inside or out today?

**To Andre: **In, I already-

"Long time no see" she turns at Beck's voice. "We see each other every day" Jade says finishing her text. "Yeah, I mean like outside of school. Haven't really seen you around"

"Yeah well – I've been busy. Writing scripts, recording, and whatnot."

"Whatnot" Beck mimicked. "_Making out with your best friend_" Jade thought, grateful he couldn't read her thoughts. "Oh" he said.

"Ohh" Jade mimicked him this time walking away. He followed "Jade I miss you". She foze. _"Crap"_

"I want you back. I know we were mad at each other, but it was stupid and I miss you" Beck walked towards her. Jade felt her phone vibrate. **From Andre: **See u at our piano ;)

Jade could already picture Andre sitting in the Blackbox Theatre, no doubt playing with the piano keys using the story that they were gonna 'write a song' if anybody asked. She felt her stomach do a little flip-flop. Did she really want to give that up? "Nahh" she blurts out before she knows it. She kept a poker face on and sidestepped Beck.

"Nahh?" he repeated scratching his head following her. "I'm sorry Beck, it's just not the right time" she said walking away.

.

.

_End flashback_

For once Jade can't read Beck's expression. She makes a face at him and motions her finger for him to turn around. He rolls his eyes but turned and bends so she can hop on. "Cat, the new object of the game is I knock you over and you try not to drown, got it?" Jade said. "Okay!" the redhead said enthusiastically. Beck and Andre rolled their eyes. Moving towards each other, Jade knocks Cat off Andre, him not bothering to make an effort to hold her. Andre looks up at Jade "I'm bored now".

"I could go for another ten rounds" Jade says from atop Beck's shoulders. "Buy you an icee?" Andre bribes "Let's go" Jade responds hopping of Beck. Making their way to the pier, they spot Tori, Robbie, and a police officer.

"The sign clearly says buy one get one free! He owes us another icee" Robbie was yelling. "That's between 1pm-2pm" a vendor said slurping an icee.

"Robbie for the last time forget it, just pay the man" Tori said annoyed from beside him. "Son calm down" the officer said. "I'm not gonna calm down we were here on time!" Robbie yelled back. "Then I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave the beach" the officer said. At this Andre, Beck, and Jade stopped midway to the scene. They discreetly began to back away. "Hey there's Robbie!"Cat yelled "Hey Robbie and Tori!" Cat yelled at the pair. Her friends all gave her a look. The officer turned towards the group then back to Robbie "Son are those your friends?" he asked.

Ten minutes later the group is headed back to the RV. "You just couldn't pay the extra dollar Rob!" Beck said annoyed reaching his car. "It was the principle!" he said opening the car door. Tori joined in the argument sliding in the car next to Robbie. Before Beck could protest Jade called from behind almost gloating "Well, looks like it's us three in the back". Putting an arm around Andre and Cat they strolled into the RV. "What game do you want to play this time Jade?" Cat asked. "I don't know Cat. Why don't you put these on and brainstorm of a game we could play" she said handing Cat a pair of headphones connected to her pear phone. "KK" she said slipping on them on and heading to the other side of the RV.

Less than twenty minutes late she was out cold. "She must have been tired?" Andre said from his spot on Beck's bed. "I had her listening to white noise, puts her out every time" Jade grinned laying down pulling him next to her. "Well today was a complete waste of my time" she said. Andre moved her hair from her face."I wouldn't say that. It's not over yet".

He leaned in for a kiss. He stopped suddenly and tuned towards Cat making sure she was still out—she was. Turning back towards Jade he kissed her cheek, moved his lips to her forehead, down to the tip of her nose. She smiled remembering doing something similar to him not to long ago.

Grabbing his head she pulled his lips to hers, staying that way for what felt like hours, each checking to make sure Cat hadn't woken up. When Andre moved his hand from Jade's stomach to the edge of her bikini top, she grabbed his hand. He broke their kiss and looked at her confused, not used to her denying him. She avoided his eyes.

"It wouldn't feel right doing anything else since this _is _Beck's bed, you know…where we…" she trailed off. Getting the picture, Andre understood. This was weird for him too now that he thought about it. He was in his best friend's bed with his ex. Lying side by side Andre placed his hand in hers. "You know we're gonna have to tell him about this eventually" Andre said holding up her hand and squeezing it for emphasis. "For what?" Jade said annoyed. "Because Beck's my best friend and you're his ex. He probably won't be okay with this". "I'm okay with this" Jade says.

"He's gonna find out eventually, why not let him –""Who's going to find out what?" Cat asked walking over. Andre dropped Jade's hand and looked at her. She looked apprehensive. "Sikowitz will find out coconuts have calories" Jade said rolling her eyes. Cat hopped on the bed between Jade and Andre and launched into a story about her brother and coconuts. Andre tried to pay attention but ended up drifting off and being shaken awake before he knew it.

"I think we're at Beck's house now" Jade said. Cat opened the door and ran out heading to the bathroom. Seeing Jade heading towards the door, Andre sped ahead of her and pulled it closed. She looked at him surprised, before he gave her a short and firm kiss. She ginned up at him as he pushed the door open, stepping off and walking ahead.

* * *

><p>Heading to his normal table, Andre walked up on what sounded like an argument between Rex and Jade. Rex spoke up when Andre sat his lunch down "There's Andre, he can clear this up". Andre looked over to Jade who looked ready to explode. "What's going on?" he asked. "Andre tell them you have boots like the Wicked Witch of the West over there" he said looking down at Jade's metallic blue boots. "Um no not really" he answered. Rex's jaw dropped down. "Told you, you moronic puppet!" Jade said looking <em>relieved<em>?

"Yeah you do. I saw them in your room when Robbie invited you to the beach" Rex said. Andre looked confused. Thinking back he couldn't figure out what Rex was talking about, before his mind flashed to a pair of boots lined against his wall, while their owner was hidden away in his closet. Jade's eyes looked worried.

"Oh those kids of boots, yeah I have a pair of those" Andre said smacking his hand against his forehead. Jade's eyes went from relieved to panicked. Andre tried to lie better. "Yeah my grandma got me a pair a long time ago. Haven't really worn them in forever" he said.

"No she didn't" Beck said. Everyone at the table turned towards him. He looked angry for some reason. Looking at Jade Andre noticed she looked guilty.

"I had my uncle custom make those boots for Jade on our last anniversary" Beck said low. He looked between Jade and Andre. Jade had her eyes planted on the boots.

"Andre and I have been seeing each other" she blurted out shocking everyone.

Andre couldn't help the small yell he let out before he realized. "You've been seeing Andre!" Beck repeats. Andre thinks he hasn't seen him look this mad since they went on Sinjin's stupid game show. "Since when?" Beck asks looking at Jade.

"Since you dumped me!" she said sounding angry. "So since we saw you two in the janitor's closet? Really Jade?" Beck said.

Andre cut in "Beck we-"

"Don't say anything to me Andre!" They were all startled by his outburst. "You told me to forget about Jade. What, so you could have her personally?" Beck said standing up. "You're supposed to be my friend and you're sneaking behind my back dating the girl I –"Beck stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.

"I'm not okay with this" he says walking off. Andre looked at Jade. She looked like a combination of annoyance and guilt. "So you two been bumping uglies?" Rex says.

Turning towards Robbie, Jade grabbed Rex and threw him over a long line of tables into a dumpster. "Rex!" Robbie yelled running off. "So you two date now?" Cat asked softly. Andre looked over to Jade who nodded at him "Yeah Little Red we do" Andre said a smile in his voice. "Yaay!" Cat said hugging Jade who allowed it. "But now Beck's sad" Cat frowned.

"I know, and I'm gonna fix it" Andre said. "He seemed pretty mad" Tori added. "Gee thanks Vega we hadn't noticed" Jade said. "Don't be mad at me!" Tori responded.

.

.

Andre walked through the school looking for Beck. He was glad when he spotted him in Sikowitz room sitting up front on stage, his head down. "Beck" Andre called softly. Lifting his head Andre saw he was fingering the necklace that matched Jade's. Andre felt a flash of jealousy but it disappeared as soon as it had come. _Beck had a ring, he had Jade_. Beck frowned at Andre and stood up to leave. "We need to talk" Andre said.

"What about? How you're a liar and terrible friend"

"Yeah we can" Andre said dropping his head. Beck shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You know how I feel…felt about Jade" Beck said stumbling over his words.

"You still love her?" Andre asked worried. Beck looked at the necklace in his hand. "Why her of all people"?

"I don't know, it just happened Beck. She started crying and one thing led to another, and now we're here".

"What's here?" Beck asked. "I think I love her" Andre said looking Beck in the eye. Beck looked hurt "Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so. I hope so" Andre answered honestly. He thought of every stolen moment they'd shared since Jade had shown up at his house that night. Every touch they had snuck behind his back. He really did hope she felt the same.

Andre noticed Beck's eyes were focused behind him. Turning he sees Jade standing in the doorway staring at them both. Beck walked forward past Andre and grabbed both Jade's arms. "Do you love him?" he asked.

Jade looks between Beck and Andre "Yes" she said nodding her head slightly. Andre feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. He holds his excitement in though. Beck released her arms and walked toward the door. "Okay, I guess you two love each other now" Beck says dryly, his voice close to cracking.

Tucking his arms into his side, he walks away without a backwards glance. Jade and Andre look at the door with worried expressions. "You okay?" he asks placing his arms around her. Pulling her eyes from the door, Jade grins which turns into a full on smile.

"Yes I'm okay. I'm happy that we don't have to sneak around anymore at least". "So that means I won't have to steal these anymore?" he said catching her off guard with a quick kiss. "No, guess not. But you do have to earn them" she responds turning on her heel.

"Bring it on" Andre says catching up and draping his arm around her.


End file.
